


Supernatural Holidays

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has Feelings, December Drabbles, Elf on the Shelf, First snowfall, Fluff, Gen, Holiday photos, Holidays, Mistletoe, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: I’ve decided to do this again! It will be a bit different than my Halloween drabbles. I’m planning on nothing but fluff for these!ON TEMPORARY PAUSE





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus chapter to get us rolling!
> 
> This is kind of my main vision for these drabbles, fluffy Christmas season in the bunker with TFW and the Winchester sister reader.
> 
> Although I’m sure I’ll stray all over the place before I’m done so don’t be afraid to request something different!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️  
> \- Sweetie

Happy Holidays  
The Winchesters  
2017

You were SO excited!!! Your brothers... not so much.

You had decorated the fireplace with stockings, greenery, candles. It was perfect. It looked like it was just waiting for Santa to arrive. The camera was set up, the auto shutter ready and waiting. You were dressed in a hideously wonderful holiday sweater, all reds and greens and reindeer and Santa heads.

Now all you were missing were your brothers. You pounded on Sam's door first, knowing he was your best bet.

"Sammy? It's time for our picture!" You said in your sweetest voice. You heard grumbling from inside. The door opened, revealing your twin wearing a sweater hideous enough to rival your own and sporting a Santa hat. His face was fashioned into an epic pout. You couldn't help but giggle. He pouted harder.

"Sorry! Sorry... You are adorable. Help me get Dean?" You asked hopefully.

Sam smirked and rolled his eyes at that. "This oughta be fun."

You knocked on Dean's door, Sam standing by your shoulder. You knocked again, harder. "Dean!"

"What?!" He grumbled from inside his room.

"Please come out and let me see how the sweater looks on you."

A steady stream of muttered curses made their way to the door and Dean opened it to reveal a distinct lack of knitted holiday cheer. You frowned at him.

"Where is your sweater?" You demanded, hands on your hips.

He cleared his throat and looked down. "I... gave it away."

You gave him your puppy dog eyes. If Sam's puppy dog eyes were irresistible, yours were downright lethal. Dean couldn't bring himself to look directly at you. "Do you at least still have the hat?"

He turned without a word to grab the Santa hat and crammed it on his head.

"Good enough. Let's go." You smiled.

"Hey! If he doesn't have to wear the sweater than why do I?" Sam moped.

"Because I asked you to wear it and you love me. Plus you're a much better brother than Dean is." You smirked and Dean glared at you. You kissed Dean's cheek and that seemed to appease him.

You led your brothers to the living room, getting them all set up in the cheesiest pose you could think of. But something wasn't quite right.

"Something's missing..." You smiled as it came to you. "Cas!"

The angel appeared instantly. He always came right away when you called. "Hello, Y/N."

You ignored his greeting, distracted. You grabbed his trench and held it open, shocked to see Dean's sweater. You looked accusingly at your older brother who was suddenly very interested in a fake poinsettia. Rolling your eyes, you helped Cas out of his coat and positioned him in front of the fireplace too.

"There we go!" You smiled and clapped your hands in excitement. "We're all here. Okay, everyone hold still and say 'salt and burn'!"

You set the camera's self-timer and fifteen seconds later you had your annual holiday photo. Dean's mouth was open, Sam's eyes were closed, Castiel was looking at Dean and you looked gorgeous as usual.

It was, hands down, your best holiday photo so far.


	2. First Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are psyched for the first snowfall!

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?!" Your singing voice was like your big brother's- loud and very slightly off-key. You didn't care. You ran around in the snow, bundled up to your chin.

"Y/N, you wanna help maybe?" Dean said in his grumpy voice. He was so busy scraping the frost off of Baby he didn't even notice the wonder of the snow. It was fluffy and white, drifting down like feathers. It was soft and pure and beautiful. It was almost magical.

"Maybe you could stop for a minute and look at how amazing the snow is! We could make a snow fort and have snowball fights. Ooh, we could make an igloo and sleep in it! Ohmigosh, I HAVE to see Cas make a snow angel! It's non-optional!!!" You were bouncing around like a little kid at this point, grabbing onto Dean's arm.

He couldn't help but smirk at you. "Uh... Y/N, it's the first snowfall of the year, kiddo. It's not even sticking. Help me scrape the ice off Baby if you want me to take you to the store."

You grumbled but grabbed the extra scraper, starting to work on one of Baby's windows.

"While we're at the store we should get eggnog. And hot cocoa. Candy canes!"

"Y/N, it's December first. Chill."

"And ingredients for pie!"

He grabbed the scraper from you and tossed both yours and his into the trunk. "That's enough scraping. Let's go shopping!"

He hopped in and you sat shotgun, grinning. He started the car and pulled out of the snowless drive. And then he started singing.

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?!"


	3. Elf Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I think about you I brush my elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Inspired by this pic! ](http://www.radass.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/Naughty-Elf-on-a-Shelf005.jpg)

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam stormed into the library, livid. You and Dean both looked up from the books you were researching. Dean returned his gaze to his book quickly and tried to keep his face neutral.

You could immediately tell what was up. "Dean, what did you do to him?"

Dean looked at you with feigned innocence. "Why do you automatically assume I did something?"

You and Sam glanced at each other.

"What did he do?" You asked your twin.

Sam grabbed his phone and showed you the picture. There was your Elf on the Shelf, bent over and scratching his bum with the bristles of Sam's toothbrush.

"Dean!!! Did you touch Elfie?" You asked, scandalized.

"Of course not! That would rub off his magic!" Dean mirrored your scandalized expression.

You all knew the truth, but it was just so fun to pretend. Dean had bought Elfie only a few years ago for you. He loved how childlike and excited you became during this time of year. Your joy and wonder so strong it was infectious, granting him and Sam a kind of temporary reprieve from constant angst and guilt and heartache.

But at the same time, Dean couldn’t resist messing with one or both of his younger siblings now and then.

You turned to Sam. “YOU didn’t touch him, did you?”

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to argue that the thing was just a doll and he needed to brush his frigging teeth, but Dean gave him a simultaneously stern and pleading look and Sam gave in.

“No, Y/N. Of course I didn’t touch him.”

You smiled and hugged both your brothers, feeling very loved.

And Sam had to wait until you fell asleep that night to brush his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request!!!


	4. How the King Found Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's heart grows three sizes, basically.
> 
> Loosely inspired by Dr Seuss' holiday classic.

As the Winchesters slept  
In the bunker above  
Crowley the King said,  
"I deserve to be loved.

They're all up there sleeping  
In peace and contentment  
While I'm stuck down here  
Adrift in resentment."

Juliet licked his hand  
As he sulked on his throne.  
"I wonder how they'd feel  
If they were alone."

And then the King smirked  
With wickedest glee.  
"When I'm through with them  
They'll be lonely as me."

And he snapped to the bunker  
As quick as he dared  
And dispatched Squirrel  
To a pie shop somewhere.

He popped in to see  
Where Moose laid his head  
And with just a snap  
He was elsewhere instead.

And then as he slinked  
Down the hall to the left  
He heard a small sound  
A quick intake of breath.

He turned just a bit  
Seeing you looking shocked.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"Maybe I should have knocked."

And then you did something  
He'd never expect  
You grinned at the King  
And hugged round his neck.

"Crowley!" You said.  
"I'm so glad you're here.  
I was worried you'd be  
All alone this year."

With his hand in yours  
You went to the tree  
And fetching his gift  
You said, "It's from me."

It took him a moment  
To shake his surprise  
He opened the package  
To find two new ties.

He glanced at your smile  
Your shuffling feet  
And his cold demon heart  
Started to beat.

And then with a snap  
Your brothers were there.  
Dean with his pie  
And Sam with his hair.

And after a group-hug  
You insisted take place  
You kissed the King  
On his sweet scruffy face.

"Merry Christmas." You said.  
"I'm happy you came."  
And Crowley admitted  
He felt just the same.


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with mistletoe!

You had Christmas songs playing, hot cocoa made and you had wrangled all the guys into helping you decorate the bunker. Dean was winding garland around the posts and banisters, Sam was putting tinsel on a little fake tree you had procured, you were setting up a miniature snow scene on a shelf and Cas was digging through your giant box of decorations.

You were singing along with the Chipmunks and trying to get the guys to join in. Sam was a good sport and he did the parts where Dave yelled at Alvin. Dean was being a grumpy gus because you weren't playing Zepplin. And Cas was absorbed in whatever it was in the box that was catching his interest.

You and Sam both looked up when you heard Dean yell. "What the hell, Cas?"

There was Castiel, standing slightly above Dean who was wrapping garland around the bottom of a post, and he was holding a sprig of mistletoe.

"I was wondering what the significance of this plant was."

You giggled and Sam smirked.

"It's nothing. Gimme." Dean scowled at you two.

"It is not nothing! Cas, that's mistletoe. If you ever find yourself underneath it at the same time as someone else, you have to kiss them." You piped up helpfully. "Go on, guys."

Dean gave you a glare that could melt icicles. "Thanks for that."

Castiel was still holding the damned mistletoe aloft. "Dean, I believe according to the rules it is mandatory that we kiss."

"That's right. Pucker up." Sam said, barely containing his grin.

"You think I won't?" Dean challenged. He stood and gave Cas a big kiss right on the mouth before going back to his job. You and Sam gaped and Cas blinked a few times before everyone returned to what they were doing.

You looked up a few minutes later to see Cas holding the mistletoe between two fingers carefully, like he were afraid it was going to explode. You took pity on him.

"Here, Cas, let me put it up above the pantry. Only one person at a time can fit there." He handed it to you gratefully and you gave him a playful little smile as you held it over your head. "Gimme a kiss first?"

Sam choked on a laugh as Cas' eyes widened a bit. You offered him your cheek but to your shock he put both hands on either side of your face and brought you in for a real kiss. His mouth was gentle and curious on yours and you dropped the mistletoe so you could put your arms around his shoulders.

After what felt like ages your brothers started yelling for you to knock it off and pelting you and the angel with tinsel and garland.

You broke the kiss with a giggle and smiled at Castiel, who was blushing a bit but also had a telltale twinkle in his eye. He wasn't as innocent as he seemed.

Cas went back to the box and you scooped up the mistletoe from the floor. "You know..." You said thoughtfully. "We've all gotten a kiss... Except Sam."

And before he could protest you had climbed Sam's back like a monkey, held the mistletoe over his head, and were kissing his hair while Dean kissed one cheek and Cas kissed the other.

Sam was halfheartedly complaining, Cas was winking at you and Dean kept saying "Not so funny now, is it?" and "Take it like a man!"

You shimmied your phone from your back pocket and took a selfie of the four of you. A few days later there was a framed 5x7 on the mantle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do me a favor and request a drabble! Anything you want as long as it’s winter themed!  
> ❤️❤️❤️


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been pretty sick so I wrote about Dean being sick.
> 
> Sorry for the slow updating!

Sam was surprised to find Dean awake on the couch. Usually Sam was awake well before anyone else.

"Kill me, Sammy..." Dean groaned, his voice weak and strained. He coughed mightily and spit into a tissue.

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen where he found you heating up some chicken soup.

"Hey, Y/N, what's going on? Did Dean get hexed or something?" He leaned against the counter and watched you cook. He was your twin but Dean liked to joke that Sam soaked up all the tall genes before you two were born.

You smirked. "Nope. He has bronchitis."

"Didn't you just get over having that?"

"Yep." You stirred the pot on the stove. "Providing soup is my penance for raining disease unto this household. So says Dean."

Sam chuckled slightly. "Maybe he should try not stealing your food when you're not looking."

You rolled your eyes. "He still does that?" Sam nodded.

"So why does he look so much worse than you did? I remember you being sleepy for like a day but you were never laying on the couch asking me to kill you."

You laughed and poured some heated soup into a bowl. "Because he's a man." You glanced up at your twin. "No offense."

Sam smiled and Dean started yelling something about seeing reapers. You hurried out to deliver his soup.


End file.
